Scorpion Tank
The Scorpion Tank is the main battle tank of the Global Liberation Army. It is the fastest vehicle of its class, but has lighter armor and a weaker gun. Lore When Anwar Sulaymaan came into power in the GLA he experimented with some different doctrine and design changes to the main army of the organization. He salvaged some old, obsolete Centurion tanks from the Cold War and attempted to modify them to fit GLA standards. Alas, for he was unsuccessful with fitting in the Centurion to GLA's arsenal, and instead opted for more makeshift designs in their iconic 'Scorpion' line of armored vehicles, ranging from simple armored cars to actual tanks with makeshift modifications. The most common one remains an old tracked farm tractor with souped-up armor and a small-caliber gun, that allows the Scorpion tanks to move and fire at a rapid pace. U.S. tank commanders nicknamed them 'armored rats' during the bushfire wars in the South African savannahs. Unit Description A lightly armored but fast and light tank, the Scorpion is the GLA's counterpart to the main battle tanks of other factions. On par with the Battlemaster in terms of cost, the basic, unupgraded Scorpion cannot hope to defeat any of the other factions' main battle tanks in a one on one fight. On the other hand, the Scorpion benefits from being one of the fastest tanks, which allows them to retreat when the odds are not in the GLA's favour. Like many other GLA vehicles, Scorpions can salvage the wrecks of enemy vehicles to improve their firepower, which can give them a fighting chance in battles. As well as this, the Scorpion can receive a number of upgrades to level the playing field, such as the Scorpion Rockets upgrade, which gives the Scorpion a powerful, if slow to reload weapon that provides a much needed boost to the Scorpion's otherwise meagre firepower. Besides the Scorpion Rockets upgrade, there are also a number of other upgrades that can further enhance the Scorpion's fighting capability. The Armor Piercing Rockets increases the damage of the Scorpion Rockets by 25%, while the Toxin Shells upgrade allows Scorpions to take on infantry and Anthrax Beta further improves on this. Lastly, once the Junk Repair upgrade has been purchased Scorpions will slowly repair themselves, which can help improve their survivability. Though still not quite on par with modern, heavily armored main battle tanks like the Kodiak, once upgraded the Scorpion is nevertheless a much greater threat than it would be otherwise. Counters The Scorpion tanks are very vurnerable to aircraft and requieres also Quad cannons to covert them and its posible Tunnel Defenders can take out only Helicopters, because these guys their misiles don't have much fuel to homing to the other aircraft(Raptors, Nighthawks, Migs, etc. And these tanks the are not match for other tanks of the other factions but full upgraded and full scavenged can be a deadly tank in the battlefield. Trivia * The Scorpion tank is referred to as "Cheetah" in the game files. Category:Global Liberation Army Category:Tanks